


Cursed Blueberries

by positivelyaroace



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A bit of angst with a happy end, Caliban may have some regrets, Ignores canon for a bit, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of non-con, Rated mature due to mentions of rape, Sabrina knows almost nothing about Christianity, Takes place after The Devil Within, Trigger Warning: Mentions of non-con, Trigger warning: mentions of rape, Vengeance in the form of blueberries, Warning this story may contain some cursed blueberries, tw: mentions of non-con, tw: mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyaroace/pseuds/positivelyaroace
Summary: All that Caliban wanted was to get back at Sabrina for leaving him for dead. That, and for her to admit to being a hypocrite. Nothing a quick curse or two on some blueberries couldn’t do.What he didn’t want, was for the infernal princess to burst into tears and tell him her tale.
Kudos: 27





	Cursed Blueberries

**Cursed Blueberries**

There she sat, the infernal princess. Her naked feet were dug in the sand, right beside the plastic box of cursed goods. Sabrina’s arms were wrapped around her legs as she was watching the murky waters which separated this place from whatever lay on the other side of the river.

She popped the last blueberry into her mouth.

Caliban could almost feel it. The fruit getting crushed by her skull white teeth. The mush slipping down her throat. Its cursed juice entering her stomach, her blood and every other bit of her body.

Everyone knew that revenge tasted sweet, but who knew it could come in the form of your enemy’s favourite fruit.

He stepped away from the tree. A smug grin etched onto his face. Time for payback.

“Well, well princess?” Caliban strode forward, sand seeping into his shoes. He had been in the sand when he met Sabrina, only mere days before they would be competing against each other. It was only fitting that they would be in the sand again a few days before his certain victory.

“Have you always been such a hypocrite or were you taught how to be one?”

“What?” Sabrina looked over her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes, painted with confusion, landed on him, her eyebrows narrowing. “What is it, Caliban?”

The way she spit out his name. Like venom sucked from a wound. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that anger quite suited her. However, to admit that would be to admit that the throne of Hell would suit her and he would rather turn back to clay and return to the bottom of the sea.

“You heard me princess.” Caliban slowed down his steps. Perhaps she ought to get on her feet while she still had them. “You’re a hypocrite, aren’t you?”

Sabrina stood up, kicking the empty package toward her black boots. “I…” She balled her hands into fists. She took a step forward and just like that her eyebrows relaxed, her face becoming as serene as the body of water behind them.

She shook her head as if to say no and..

Was the light tricking him or was the white in her eyes a slight tint of red.

Sabrina stretched her fingers, staring a bit upwards, right into his eyes. “What do you want?”

Caliban cocked his head. Sabrina’s eyes were indeed a bit red. But it wasn’t just that. The skin around them was a bit swollen as well. Had she been crying?

Whatever, what had been done, had been done and he wasn’t going to let his curses go to waste.

“For you to admit that you’re a hypocrite. Or have you forgotten all about the _honour_ a ruler of Hell should have. I haven’t, though I must admit that mornings do tend to become hazy after a while.”

“I was going to come back for you.”

The smile on his face crashed into the sand below him. “What?”

Sabrina folded her arms over her chest. “I really was, but…” She stared down, moving her toes forwards and backwards in the sand. “Lilith was there and she’s, you know, against helping the opponent just as your demon kings are and Nick wasn’t feeling so well, so I thought, let’s go and check on Nick and then go back, because by that time Lilith wouldn’t be around to stop me and I mean, it would have only been a few minutes and then there’s the time travel, so it’s not like a lot of time would have passed for you. But then the coven needed my help and I figured that you could wait, because you were only getting crucified and-“’

“Wait, hold it right there.” Had he heard her right. “ _Only_ getting crucified. Only. Sabrina, do you even know what getting crucified means?”

Sabrina looked up through her eyelashes, her feet wiping out the pattern she had created there. “Getting tied to a cross, hang from it in the blistering sun until dehydration kills you.” She stated it so matter-of-factly as if she had picked it right from the dictionary. And if that was the case it must have been one Heaven of a terrible dictionary, because its description wasn’t correct at all.

“Did I miss something in the time that I was gone? Did tied become the new nailed?”

“Wait, so they don’t?” Surprise shone in her voice like a diamond did in the sun.

Caliban didn’t know if he should laugh or spontaneously combust on fire.

He shook his head, his golden locks striking his cheeks. “I wish.” Pain had coursed through his entire body for days, burning him until it was all that he had been able to feel. “The nails hurt like Heaven.”

Sabrina wrung her fingers, her voice small. “I didn’t know that.”

“Sabrina, how can you live in Greendale, a place quite Christian, and not know how a crucifixion works? That’s like being a bird and not knowing how flying works.”

“Penguins can’t fly.”

“You do get my point.” Caliban straightened his neck. “Seriously, how can’t you?”

“Everything I know about the bible, is the bits and pieces that I’ve heard from a friend of mine. My aunts don’t want me to know anything about it.”

“But you do know some?”

Sabrina nodded.

“Why did Jesus die?”

“Crucifixion.”

“Yeah, but what was the reason for that?”

“Jealousy?” Sabrina frowned a bit.

Caliban mentally face palmed. “Who’s Judas?”

“Jesus’ lover.”

How? Just how? “It was a kiss of betrayal, not love.”

“I know that, but why with a kiss? What’s wrong with a hug or a handshake?”

Hopeless. Totally and utterly hopeless.

“Who’s Maria Magdalena?”

“The mother of Jesus.”

The confidence she had said that with. The daggers Christians would have glared at her for this.

“Never go into a church Sabrina. Never.”

Sabrina nodded and lifted her shoulders. “You know, I could still go back and save you from 2.000 years of waiting.”

“That’s how you make a paradox.” Caliban folded his hands together and slowly moved them apart to demonstrate his point. “Do you want to create a paradox and rip apart time at its seems?”

“How can you be so sure? I was going to go back for you, before I even knew you were back. Me saving you would still happen either way.”

Her optimism didn’t belong in Hell, where all the metaphorical light got squished and drained until nothing but its shadow was left. Though perhaps this part of her didn’t fit in Hell in the same way that Persephone’s flower crown didn’t fit a ruler of the Underworld and yet it was Persephone who was a far more ruthless ruler than Hades had ever been. Perhaps it was this unlikeness that would make her a great queen. But only as a queen at his side of course, because that throne was going to be his.

It was time to change the subject though, before he would end up actually considering forming an alliance with her once he had the crown.

“So about those things that got in the way. Could you specify them? I’m kind of interested in them as I did wait a Heaven of a long time because of them.”

“Oh, well,” Sabrina bit her lip, her eyes moving away from him. “there’s a group of Pagans out to kill the coven. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but our powers have kind of been lacking lately and they already killed one of us, turned another into stone just as they’ve done with my best friend, and-“

Sabrina’s lips trembled, her voice wavering. “And meanwhile Satan’s on the loose, out for our blood and Nick just broke up with me, and I just don’t know what to do anymore, but everyone is counting on me and, and…”  
She turned to him, blinking away a tear that rolled out of the corner of her right eye. “Why am I telling you all of this?” Her wet eyes were boring into his, piercing his soul or whatever it actually was.

Caliban swallowed, his spit might as well have been a brick a few sizes too big. It settled into his stomach, bringing him down. Perhaps he should have left it at a truth spell. Sure, she didn’t like this and was probably going to break his nose for it, but at least she would be able to immediately go home afterwards. Tell her friends and family. Get taken into their loving embrace. Have some nice dinner, take a shower and crawl into bed. But the second curse.

The second curse would prolong her stay here at this beach. And it was going to be painful too.

At least she was near a body of water.

“Those berries you ate,” Caliban pointed at the empty package in the sand. “I cursed them. Twice to be precise.”

Her cheeks turned into a pale shade of red. “You what?”

He lifted his hands in fake defeat. “In my defence, I hadn’t considered that this event would unfold the way it did.”

Sabrina pointed at him, moving towards him. “I already knew that you were low the second you left me and my friends to die, but you.” She shook her head. “You just showed me a whole other le-“

Sabrina gasped, her body flinching.

She really was going try to break his nose for this.

Her hands went for the ends of her red dress and lifted it.

The things needed for living tended to change first with these morphing spells.

Dark lines were etched into her skin, right between her ribs. The flesh separated by the lines moved with each tiny breath that she took.

Gills.

“You should go into the water.” He moved his hands towards her with the intent of calming her.

Sabrina, however, did not see it that way, as she hit it out of the air before it could even come close to her.

The slap echoed in his ears as well as in his skin.

“What did you do to me?!”

Pain burned. Caliban knew that much. And its flames must have already started soaring through her cells, for he could hear it in her voice.

“Mermaid. I’ve turned you into a mermaid.”

A shout erupted from her throat. Like a sliver of ice it shot through his very essence, chilling him to the bone.

Sabrina collapsed and fell onto the sand with a thud. Her whole body was trembling. The pain must be shooting from her legs through her spine. Her lower legs had begun melting into each other, looking like misshapen clay.

Caliban threw himself onto his knees into the sand and glided forward. The grains pricked into his skin and scrubbed with every movement closer to Sabrina.

He held out his hands, his fingers spread from each other. “Sabrina, I’m just going t-“

“No. No.” The words barely made it oud of her mouth between the groans of pain. She was pushing himself away from him, her arms trembling more and more with every move.

“No. No. No.” The words were getting out faster. Sabrina was shaking her head and tears were starting to trail down her pale cheeks.

“Sabrina, I am _not_ going to hurt you.” He moved closer. Any sudden move would scare her more than she already was.

Her arms gave one final push, her head crashing into the sand. Grains flying around her face.

Nails dug into the sand, webbed fingers looking for something to hold onto.

Her whole body was writhing in pain.

This really had been too cruel of him.

He placed a hand on one of her trembling shoulders, almost not touching her.

She shot away from him. From between her clenched teeth escaped a sound similar to that of a wounded animal.

The noise slid down his neck and tightened his chest.

Caliban lowered his face to her ear and whispered, trying to sound as comforting as possible. “I’m only going to take you to the water princess.”

Sabrina’s lips had become a yellowish white from pressing against each other. Her sounds of pain had turned into an ever constant silent scream. One that never seemed to end. Sweat clung to her face, her skin shimmering just as much as the river did in the sun.

Caliban lifted her upper body, his hands underneath her armpits. The fabric of her dress was damp and stuck to his fingers. Her weight was straining his muscles more than he had anticipated.

He began walking backwards. Baby steps. If he went too fast Sabrina might start to think even more that he was going to do Satan knows what to her.

Tiny trembles moved from her back to his hands.

He tightened his grip. “Everything is going to be okay.” The words came out rather soft and got blown away with the wind. He doubted that they reached her.

He repeated himself, the words coming out louder this time. “Everything is go-“

“Let go.” Sabrina kicked up her bright blue tale, her body following its movement like an epileptic worm. Her fist smashed down into the sand.

She almost slipped from his grip. Would have perhaps even be free had he not managed to hold onto her dress.

Caliban put his hands underneath her armpits again, but with a tighter grip this time.

“Almost there.” His foot shove into the water. Coldness slipping in, making his toes bath in it.

He took another step and another. The cold moved higher, seeped into his jeans and clung to his lower legs. It even touched his knees. Being able to sit in the water should be good enough for the time being.

He sat down. Regret hit him in the form of murky water swallowing up most of his body. Earth’s rivers may not be filled with swarms of flies attracted by the stench of death, Hell’s rivers were still far more pleasant. The water there didn’t encase him in ice.

Sabrina’s trembles were steadying, more time passing by between each. That must be an indicator that the transformation was coming to an end.

Good, because maybe then he would be able to reason with her, tell her how he regretted it and then they could all have a good laugh every time they thought back to this situation once he was seated upon the throne.

Sabrina pushed herself out of his arms, her elbow connecting with his jaw.

His head snapped back. The blue sky was all he could see.

Caliban rotated his head. Something in his neck cracked. His lip was throbbing. The metallic taste of blood spread over his tongue.

Sabrina spun around, looking him dead in the eye. “What did you do to me?” Every spoken word gave him a nice peak at her now razor sharp teeth.

“Didn’t I already t-“

Her fist flew towards him.

Caliban ducked his head, air rushing past his ear.

He held up his hands partially in front of his face. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry.” The muscles around Sabrina’s neck tightened. “You put two curses on me and you’re sorry.”

“I was made with a heart you know, and as to what I did to you,” He pointed at her, or rather at the tail whose shimmer was hard to make out it in the brownish water. “I’ve turned you into a mermaid, but only for an hour.”

Caliban moved his hands closer to his face in case the infernal princess was going to deal out another one of her punches. “And a tiny truth spell, but in my defence this was all an elaborate revenge plan of which I had not foreseen the results.  
“So you hadn’t foreseen this?” She lifted her tail in the air. Water rained down from the large fins.

He had half expected the tail to have been that shade of blood red Sabrina seemed to wear so often, just like now. In reality however, the tail was blue. Starting at the fins, the blue was as bright as the flames of Hell and became darker moving upwards to the point that it was near black. While it did curse an awful lot with her dress, it did suit her. After all, Sabrina was an infernal creature, whether she liked it or not.

“No, that I had.” Caliban lowered his hands, water slipping between his fingers. “ It’s your answer that I hadn’t foreseen. I had thought that you would admit to being a hypocrite for leaving me to rot for over two thousand years. That mermaid stuff was just to give you a semblance of the suffering I had to go through.”

Sabrina lowered her tail, water splashing into his direction. She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “Are you satisfied?”

“I stopped being satisfied the second you started rambling. By the way, have you told anyone else all of that, because it kind of does sound like you’ve got a lot on your platter.”

Sabrina shook her head and stared down at her hands. “I don’t really have anyone to talk to.” She spread the fingers of her left hand apart and fiddled with the webbing between them with her other. “I can’t really do that to them.” Her voice was quiet, timid. Near broken.

Caliban cocked his head. He may not be an expert on the subject, but “Shouldn’t you be able to share anything with your family and friends?”

Her attention turned towards her nails, picking away dirt with their new sharp edges. “My aunts are busy protecting the coven, my cousin is looking for a way to replenish our powers, my best friend is a statue, my other friend is afraid of witchcraft and also,” She lifted her head skywards. White light was reflected in the tears stuck in her eyes. Her voice cracked. “also, he and my best friend believed that I would have cursed her out of jealousy.”

Caliban pushed his knuckled together. He hadn’t anticipated this either. “But you have a third friend right?”

Sabrina blinked, a tear running down her cheek. “How would you know?”

“Not to make things worse,” He lifted his hands again. Better safe than sorry. “but I’ve been watching you.”

“Why have you been watching me?”

“Strategic reasons.” At least that had been the reason at first. He did, perhaps however, owe her some truth considering that she was being forced to tell it because of him. “I envy you’re… friendships.” Yes, friendships, that was the word. “Those are very hard to find in Hell and here it seems so easy.”

“Don’t you have the three kings of Hell?”

“Have you smelled their breath?” The odour of rotting souls multiplied with the stench of dragon shit. Not a million bottles of perfume could save anyone’s nose from that.

“Good point.” She looked down again, her hands slowly descending into the water. “As for my third friend, he recently found a boy that he liked which I don’t want to ruin for him and also,” She bit her lip, creating a tiny cut from which blood arose. “a mandrake version of me had said some transphobic things to him, so I kind of don’t want to expose him to even more of my magic problems.”

Considering the general mood that he was sensing from Sabrina, it was perhaps better to change things and lighten everything up with a game.

He cocked his head and gave her a timid smile, eyes half closed due to the sun. “Want to play a game to pass the time?”

“You’re going to stay with me?”

“A ruler of Hell should be filled with honour and where would the honour be in leaving you behind in such a fragile state.”

Sabrina lifted a fist up, salt water glistening on her pale skin. “Just because I don’t have my powers doesn’t mean that I’m weak.”

“Of that I have no doubt, so?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you want to play?”

“Depends on the game?”

“I ask you a question, you answer and in return you get to ask me a question which I pledge to answer with the truth and nothing but.”

Sabrina folded her arms across her chest. There was something off about her fingers. Ivory flowed into a pale blue at the ends of her finger tips. Could be an odd coloured shadow. Could be her actual skin.

“So it’s truth or dare without the dare.”

“I don’t know what that it, but I suppose.”

Sabrina leaned black, the greyish water pooling around her shoulders. “You do realise that you have already been doing this to me without,” Sabrina halted her words as she lifted a finger up in the air, a sharp nail poking at the sky. “giving me a choice.”

“You may begin with multiple questions if you desire so.”

“Why a mermaid?”

Caliban frowned. After everything he would have expected something personal. Something to set the record straight, make them even after forcing her to speak the truth. Surely a girl as ambitious as her would like to know his weak points, not something as this.

“Why not?”

Sabrina turned her killer nail towards him. “What happened to _answer with the truth and nothing but_?”

There was a pale blue tint to Sabrina’s nail. The colour of a dead men’s lips. He had seen it before a thousand times in the people forever drowning in the seas of Hell to the people eternally getting pecked by crows.

It suited her.

He lifted his shoulders. What was there to lose? “It was the first curse I came across in Pandemonium. I had stumbled upon it in a sea witch’s shop.”

“They have shops in Hell?”

“Hell wouldn’t be such a terrible place to live in without a society, now would it?”

Sabrina nodded, her lips doing that weird, little thing where they formed a straight thin line that was fuller on the edges than it was on in the middle..

“Does the infernal princess have another question on her mind?”

“I do actually.” She leaned her head slightly to the side. A breeze of wind played with her platinum blond hair, carrying strands towards her nose. “Do you really want the throne?”

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

She pushed the rogue strands behind her ear. “The three kings seem to want you on the throne more than you do.”

“They just hate the thought of having you on it. Me, I would be able to tolerate you.” He stretched his arms in the water. For muscles made out clay, they sure did have the audacity to cramp together from the cold.

Sabrina’s eyes seemed to be focused on something behind him as she slid back further into the water. She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes moving left to right and back again. She took a deep breath, air bubbles floating up from her body to the surface.

“Your turn.”

“Do _you_ want the throne?”

Caliban had thought about, had thrown every variable over and over in his head and he just could not wrap his mind around it. There was no reason for Sabrina to even have a desire to be seated upon it. Except for, of course, a lust for power which was a rather dull reason for a not so dull girl. Combine this with her reluctance to spend time in Hell as well as her refusal to adhere to its rules and it would make more sense if this was all an impractical scheme to turn Hell into Heaven.

“Not really, no.”

“Then why are you even competing for it?”

“One question at a time, cowboy.” Sabrina’s head snapped up. “What does food in Hell taste like?”

“Eternal rot, what else would it- Wait no, don’t.” He held his hands in the air before any answer could sneak past her lips. “That was a rhetorical question. My true question is, why are you competing for the throne of Hell?”

“How about, I don’t want Earth to become Hell’s next circle.” Sabrina smiled, shark’s teeth grinning at him from behind ruby red lips. “Have you ever eaten mortal food?”

Her second question about food? Had the blueberries not filled the void within?

“I can’t say that I have.”

Her arms slid through the water, her body drifting closer to his. “I think I might actually kill for a fish or two right now.”

Sabrina didn’t sound much like herself. She sounded far away as if snatched by a day dream that was far better alternative to reality.

“What about that pack of blueberries you have eaten? Wasn’t that enough?” He stared at her rows of teeth, the kind belonging to a hidden sea monster. The kind mortals feared, yet made art of. It shouldn’t belong to a face like hers. Shouldn’t go with a button nose made of porcelain skin surrounded by rosy cheeks. Though perhaps that’s where the danger of a mermaid lay in, disguised in a friendly face one would have no trouble getting closer to and before you’d know it, they take a bite out of your neck. You’d be dead before they devoured you whole.

“If it was, I wouldn’t be starving.” Sabrina stared at him, her pupils huge and round. The tip of her tongue ran over her upper lip.

The ghost of a shiver ran down his spine. Was she thinking of sinking those pearly teeth into him? The curse must be altering her mind as well. There was no way in Heaven that she had desired to sink her teeth into him before all of this.

“Sabrina, are you alright?”

“Hungry.”

“Of course.” Caliban folded his arms. Distraction worked against hunger and he should know. He hadn’t exactly gotten plenty of opportunities to eat when Sabrina had left him there. “Continuing the game could help distract you from the hunger.”

“Do you like fish?”

“The game won’t help if you keep talking about food.”

Sabrina lifted her head out of the water, glaring at him. Her voice was hard and sharp. “That wasn’t the answer to my question.”

“Relax.” He lifted his hands in defeat. If he would have to end up abandoning her in the river, because she was trying to chew his foot off, it wouldn’t be his fault if she returned to her normal self all alone. “I was just pointing out the obvious, but to answer your question, I’ve never eaten any.”

“We could go get fish together.” The large fin at the end of her tail stroke past his leg as Sabrina turned around him. “I bet you’ll love it just as much as I do.”

Caliban lifted his shoulders in response. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to eat something resembling half of Sabrina. That and food with shiny scales didn’t look as something with a great mouthfeel. “Maybe in an hour. I’m not hungry yet.”

He put an hand on Sabrina’s shoulder as she was drifting past him, bringing her body to an halt. Not so long ago a wave of shock would have gone through her body. Now all he got was two dark brown eyes staring up at him with nothing but innocence within them. Not even hints at the troubles and fears she must be carrying with her every single day.

“Did someone ever touch you in the wrong kind of way?” He pressed his lips together. He couldn’t think of any other reason why else Sabrina would have been so afraid of him as he only wanted to carry her to the river.

“No,” She gave him a tiny smile of all things. She even spoke as if the two of them were discussing nothing more, but a distant dream. “but Satan raped my mom, just as he has raped many other women, one of which was almost my au-“

She grabbed his hand and stared at his fingers. “Your nails are different than mine.”

“Yes.” The word came out slow, unsure. How was he supposed to respond this, learn that your opponent may have had a very good reason for wanting to kick her father of the throne that didn’t boil down to her impossible dream of preventing Earth becoming a part of Hell where it belongs.

Sabrina was holding his hands close to her face, turning his fingertips over. She stared at them with such awe, they might have been made of gold rather than clay.

She looked so free. Free form whatever stress and fear conga line that she must have been going through. A part of him wanted to keep her this way, but it would be wrong to do so. That, and pain, worry, stress and all other negative things in life did have the awful ability of entering everyone’s life, mermaid or not.

*

“You know, I truly do believe that you were a lot more happier being part fish than you are being part mortal.” Caliban stared at the back of her head.

Sabrina was too busy staring at her feet to look at him or reply to his words as they walked to her home. He couldn’t blame her though. The transformation back had been as equally painful as the first.

A foreboding mansion came into view. It looked as if it had come straight out of a nineteenth century gothic novel. The kind which were all about ghosts and wailing women dressed in red, slowly losing whatever remained of her sanity as her husband’s victims proceeded to haunt their home.

The building’s dark wooden exterior and poles must have witnessed centuries pass and yet none of windows were cracked. A thing which was rather jarring to see.

Sabrina looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes slightly narrowed due to the sunlight shining at them. Its very last rays gave her dark eyes an orange glow to them, like firing lurking underneath some burning wood. “I can’t say that I feel the same way.”

“That sure is a pity.” He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his hands becoming damp from all the water the fabric had soaked up. “Because for one thing, you sure made a more compelling little mermaid.”

“You know of The Little Mermaid?”

“I’m infernal, not illiterate.”

Sabrina went up the wooden stairs, stopped in front of the door and turned around to face him.

Caliban tilted his head. “We don’t have to be enemies.”

“I wouldn’t start calling us friends.”

Caliban held out his hand to her. “Rivals?”

“Rivals.” She shook his hand, looking him straight in the eye. “Don’t let this give you any ideas though. I am still very much going to beat you.”

“And I look forward to seeing your face as the crown is being placed on my head.” He let go of her hand, fire swirling around him. “Until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I had started writing this, I had not yet finished the third season, which is a thing that may become obvious during this fic. The biggest proof of this, of course being the fact that this meeting could have never taken place between Sabrina and Caliban.
> 
> I ignored canon by writing Sabrina as someone who doesn't want to become the queen of Hell, which honestly makes much more sense than her suddenly wanting the throne in season three when she hadn't wanted it in season 2.
> 
> I also made use of my headcanon that Sabrina knows nothing to almost nothing about Christianity which would explain why she went on to sort of kill herself due to not knowing that Jezus had sacrificed himself.
> 
> This fic had been written partially due to me feeling like Sabrina had wanted to go back for him, but hadn't done so due to everything going on and because of mermaid stuff. I don't know why, but I think I may have a thing for mermaids.
> 
> I hope this fic was enjoyed.


End file.
